


The Secret

by bleak_midwinter



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleak_midwinter/pseuds/bleak_midwinter
Summary: Despite their best efforts to keep their relationship a secret, it seems Tommy knows more than he lets on.





	The Secret

“I seriously think it needs to become acceptable for us to wear trousers, do you know how difficult it is trying to climb up the side of a house in a skirt?” I hiss at Ada who’s leaning out of her bedroom window.

“Shh! You’re being really loud!”

“Yeah well, this is really difficult.”

She giggles at me as I stumble again, my foot catching to hem of my skirt rather than the break in the brick.

“Help me,” I plead, holding my hand out to her whilst trying to stop myself laughing for fear of falling.

She grasps my wrists and pulls me the final couple of feet through her window. Once my feet are on the floor I straighten up and dust down my clothes.

“You know what, I’m too old to be doing this. Climbing through my girlfriend’s bedroom window to see her like some teenager. I don’t know why I can’t-”

“We’ve had this conversation, now shush and come here.”

Ada grabs my wrists and pulls me into a kiss, one hand lacing through my hair as the other hungrily fiddles with the buttons on my dress.

“Everything alright?” I mumble quietly against her lips as she pulls back slightly to inspect her handy work on the buttons.

“Yeah, just missed you is all. Feel like I’ve not seen you for ages-” I go to interrupt that we saw each other two days ago, but she knows what I’m going to say before I even make a sound. “-well, I’ve not seen you like this for ages any way.”

I turn my hands to her dress, tugging messily at the roughly tied belt that holds the garment together and push it from her shoulders.

“Well if you weren’t so paranoid about people finding out then we could see each other like this-” I pause to help her drop my dress to the floor, undoing the last difficult button for her before continuing, “-a lot more often.”

“You know I don’t want them to know, especially Tommy.”

I start kissing a trail down her neck and as I nip at the delicate skin near her collarbone she lets out a quiet moan.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, because I’ve been Tommy’s mate for years, he doesn’t even know you’re gay and he’d kick off. I know, I know,” I drawl, her worries repeated every time we’re together and now firmly cemented in my mind. “But I really don’t think he’d have that much of a problem…”

“Yeah well, you’re not his little sister,” she retorts, directing me towards her bed.

As my legs hit the mattress I perch myself on the edge and Ada straddles me, taking my face in her hands.

“Right, can we stop talking about my brother now and just enjoy this?” she asks with a playful pleading in her eyes that she knows I can’t refuse.

I lean up to kiss her once more and she pushes me back onto the bed, her hands pinning mine above my head as she starts to kiss a trail down my body.

It’s late when Ada falls asleep. She’s lay with her head tucked against my neck and I debate how best to maneuver myself from the bed without waking her, but as I stop stroking her hair, she begins to stir herself and I take to opportunity to gently lay her head on the pillow.

“Where you going?” she mumbles, still half asleep as she wraps her blanket around herself.

“You gave me strict instructions that I’m not allowed to spend the night, so I’m going home.”

“Thank you,” she replies.

“You’re welcome, but I’m not going out that fucking window again, I can tell you that much,” I joke, pulling my dress back over my shoulders. “I’ll be quiet going through the house though, I promise.”

She smiles and I brush the hair from her face so I can kiss her cheek.

“I’ll see you soon?” she says, her tone more of an order than a question.

“Of course. Sweet dreams Ada,” I reply, pressing a final kiss to her temple before creeping out her room, wary of waking the rest of the sleeping household.

But as I descend the stairs I spot a dim light radiating from the sitting room and freeze. I can probably get to the door without whoever’s in there spotting me and if I run fast enough once I’m on the street they might not even realise it was me. Before I even get to the bottom of the stairs though, Tommy appears in the doorway.

“Thought I might find you here,” he says, folding his arms and leaning against the door-frame.

“Fucking hell Tom, nearly made me shit myself,” I hiss.

He smirks and gestures for me to sit in the living room, pouring me a drink once I settle in the large chair.

“So… Are you well?” he asks, fiddling with a pack of cigarettes for a second before removing two.

“Just get to the point,” I reply with a smile, taking the cig he’s holding out for me. “Ada and I are fine, you don’t have to try and make small talk with me, Tom.”

“Have you talked to her about what we spoke about?”

“I’ve tried. I’ve told her you wouldn’t have a problem, but she’s still scared you’ll kick off. And before you start that little ‘she’s knows I don’t have an issue with people being gay’ speech again, it’s different when it’s family. But on top of that, I’m one of your oldest friends. I think she’s worried that’s what you’ll have a problem with. Just give her some more time, she’ll tell you about us eventually.”

Tommy runs a finger across his lips and I can tell by the look in his eyes that I may as well be talking in a different language the amount of good it’s doing.

“You’re not going to leave this alone are you?” I ask, rolling my cigarette between my fingers.

He shakes his head.

“Right well, when it all blows up in your face don’t say I didn’t warn you,” I say with a sigh, stubbing out my cigarette and heading back towards the door.

I pause before I turn the knob though, visions of Tommy trying to drag all this out of Ada flashing through my mind and when I turn back I find him leant against the door-frame again, waiting for me to leave.

“Tommy, please don’t ruin this for me,” I beg. “I’m happy. She’s happy. Just please don’t mess all that up because you’re pissed she hasn’t told you about us,”

In the silence of the house I hear him take a slow inhale before he pushes himself from the frame and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

“I have no intention of ruining anything. For anybody.”

“Promise? Because I swear, if you do, I’ll have your bollocks in a frame to decorate my front room.”

Tommy snorts and runs his tongue across his teeth.

“I promise. Now go home before Ada wakes up and realises we’ve been talking.”


End file.
